Unique Paradise Wikia
Welcome to the Unique Paradise Wikia Unique paradise is a tropical island that is a home to finger monkeys Describe your topic Island Description: Unique Paradise is a tropical island that has magnificent beaches, and is small but cozy. There are several tribes that call this paradise home. Although there are 5 tribes only about 100 people make up the population of this primitive island. This place is like no other, the beautiful big trees are full of bright green leaves and the water is so warm and translucent. The weather is always at 76 degrees with a nice breeze. There are many ways to enjoy this island paradise. You can zip line through the rain forest, snorkel down to under water caves, surf and ride the waves and tan on the white sand beaches. There are also many sites to see, beautiful waterfalls, deep and dark underwater caves, and corral reefs. This paradise is the home to many finger monkeys, watch out, some are mean and some are nice. Also be careful for the sharks, if you go a little to deep past the caves they can get you! Use caution because some of the water can be dangerous for you.The island was recently discovered and developed by outside companies, however most of the island still remains completely untouched by civilization. This leaves much land to the 5 tribes and allows them to continue in their tribal rituals and customs. Island Government: The island government consists of a council made up of a member from each tribe and a member of the developers. They meet once a month to make decisions regarding any island or tourist issues and always keep in mind any future developments. The council has a strict policy of etiquette and are respectful and in all decisions keep the island and maintaining its beauty as a priority. If a decision cannot be made by the council the head elder of the island elected by the native people of the island makes the final decisions. Island Activities: The island offers many attractions to the public. There is a strict selection process and takes about a year to get on the list and then finally make it to your vacation destination. The island offers surfing, parasailing, jet skis, snorkeling, scuba diving, private beaches, 5 star resorts, and scenic hikes to beautiful waterfalls, underwater caves, active volcanoes and corral reefs. There is all of this and so much more to see, book your vacation today! Warnings: The island offers guided tours and is suggested in some of the underwater caves and scuba diving due to the strong currents in the caves and sharks that find the deep water surrounding the island as home. Also this island is home to finger monkeys that are unpredictable and caution needs to be a priority when approaching a group of them. Things to Expect: * When planning your vacation take into account the waiting list and plan 1 year in advance. * Everything you need is on the island, just pack your clothes. * Plan to have the vacation of your dreams. Map Key: Unique Paradise topographical map (1 inch = 1 mile) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse